If Only You Were Mine
by Philliwolf5
Summary: As Obi is about to set off for a journey fraught with danger, Shirayuki realizes that her feelings for him are more than friendly. For Obi, it is a chance, his one chance to express his unrequited feelings for someone else's lover. ONESHOT DISCLAIMER: I dot own Akagami no Shirayukihime, nor do I receive compensation for this work. Characters, etc. belong to Sorata Akizuki-san.


**(Akagami no Shirayukihime)**

 **Shirayuki x Obi**

 **A/N - So, I've been watching Akagami no Shirayukihime, and I must say that I like Zen with Shirayuki...but I LOVE Obi with her. So I firmly ship them, even if it's not canon. Anyway, this scenario popped into my head, so I decided to write it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Akagami no Shirayukihime, nor do I receive compensation for this work.**

* * *

 **If Only You Were Mine**

 **T** he checks were complete. His horses were fed, watered, and well-rested. Obi made sure his supplies were securely-tied and found everything to his satisfaction.

He bid the small group of people, Prince Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Shirayuki, farewell as he prepared to embark on yet another mission for the kingdom. This time Zen was sending him to spy on the Claw, a pirate organization suspected of human trafficking.

Obi was to infiltrate the pirates and find any small sign of their crimes. Afterwards, he was to leave immediately. Once the information was secured, the king would authorize action to be taken against them. It was the perfect job for Obi's skill set.

Even so, Zen ordered him to stay out of trouble, Mitsuhide chiding that such a feat would be impossible for someone like Obi. Kiki just smiled quietly in her usual way.

It would no doubt be dangerous, but the prince had confidence that Obi would come through without incident. Once everyone had said their piece, Zen departed, his entourage close behind. He had business with his father the king, rumored to involve the prince making travel arrangements of his own.

Shirayuki alone lingered, wanting to see Obi off. "Take care on your trip," she said softly. It wasn't difficult to see that she worried. Obi was strong and a skilled fighter and spy, but she always worried when Zen sent him on a job.

"I will, _Ojou-san_ ," Obi answered.

"I mean it, Obi. And do you have the medicinal herbs I gave you?" she prodded.

" _Hai_ ," he answered.

"Make sure to use them as I instructed you." She tried to seem stern, but he only grinned at her.

"Don't, worry, Shirayuki," he reassured. "I will be back faster than you can miss me."

Shirayuki sighed. She hated goodbyes, hated saying it for what could be the last time. For all his combat prowess, anything could happen on this trip. Bandits could rob him, brigands could murder him, or his mission could go awry, leaving him injured or worse.

"I doubt that," she thought to herself, not realizing she'd said it out loud. Obi was special to her, more so than she'd considered before. It was situations like this, ones where he could be taken away from her, that the realization washed over her.

Obi was watching the emotions play across Shirayuki's face. " _Ojou-san_ ," he murmured, bringing a hand up to cup her face, his thumb rubbing against her soft skin.

She raised her moist, striking green eyes to his, a single tear rolling down her face. His thumb wiped it away, and the smirk that was almost ever-present on his face, dropped. His gaze traced over her unusual red hair, the short tendrils blowing in the gentle breeze.

Her fair skin and eyes set it all off so well. This, combined with her giving, gentle spirit, made her more than a woman. She was like an angel to the people here in the castle, always ready to help with a kind word, a poultice or potion, or a simple smile.

No wonder Prince Zen loved her.

Obi frowned. No wonder she was so special to _him_ as well. And now, the way she was looking at him, those exuberant eyes boring into his face, he was surer than ever that it was she who occupied his heart.

His hand, still upon her, felt warmth as she placed hers over it. She closed her eyes as though taking strength from his touch, as though _craving_ it.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but it finally dawned on him that he needed to leave. So he reluctantly removed his hand from her face and stepped back.

She stared as he mounted his horse, holding his gaze a moment before he finally drove his horse into motion, leading the pack animal behind. As he rode, he turned briefly to see that Shirayuki was still there, watching him.

It was at that moment that Obi vowed to investigate what had just happened between them. He knew she loved Zen. By now the whole kingdom had heard about the romance between the prince and the court herbalist.

But just then, in that one instant, it had felt like they'd connected on a level that was more than friendly, far more.

Obi galloped on, hoping to end the mission as quickly as possible so he could see himself back to Clarines, and back to her.

* * *

 _Ten weeks later_

Shirayuki tried to focus on her task of sowing new herbal seedlings. But she hadn't been able to do anything of note since Obi had returned. It had been a relief to see her friend again, unharmed and safe.

He'd made his report to Zen and the court. The Claw had indeed been involved in the illegal business of human trafficking, had even kidnapped a few individuals while Obi was with them. He had taken note before leaving quietly in the night.

Finally, Obi was home. And judging by the look he had given Shirayuki after he'd completed his report, they had some unfinished business between them.

They hadn't been able to talk with each other at that time of course, not in front of everyone, especially Zen. But she knew it was coming. She would have to explain herself, of how she had acted with him just before he'd left.

Her thoughts turned to Zen, who by now would be busy going about his duties.

She loved Zen. She really did. She had fallen quickly for the gallant young prince, and wouldn't change a single thing about their relationship. He was kind and considerate and passionate. He made her feel treasured.

She knew they would be together, would love each other, forever.

But she couldn't ignore what had happened with Obi. She obviously had feelings for him as well, ones that both scared and excited her. She'd seen the way he watched her sometimes, probably without realizing. In her heart she'd liked it, seeing those strange eyes linger on her longer than was proper.

They were very close, and she felt very comfortable around him. They'd only grown closer over time. It was no surprise that they had feelings for each other.

But they both cared deeply for Zen. That meant they could not betray him. Yes, she and Obi needed to talk. She needed to tell him that they could move no further with… _whatever_ that was before he'd left.

Shirayuki finally abandoned the notion of getting anything of significance done related to her duty. She put aside her seedlings for another day and rose, dusting herself off.

She turned to take the tray of young plants back inside…and saw that Obi was already there, leaning against a tree, watching her.

"Oh!" she started, nearly dropping her tray. Obi was there in an instant, grabbing the tray and placing a supportive hand around her waist. Once he ensured she wouldn't fall, he let her go with an awkward smile and set the tray on the ground.

"Obi!" Shirayuki fumed. "You scared me!"

He bowed. "I'm sorry. You just looked so at peace with your dirt and your plants." He laughed when she playfully elbowed him as she grudgingly followed him into laughter. He always joked lightly with her about her love of "playing in the dirt."

Their laughter helped with the awkwardness, albeit for a moment. Soon though it faded, and a pregnant silence stretched between them. Shirayuki blushed as she tried to avoid looking at Obi's face. She knew what she would find there.

"We need to talk," he said, and she nodded in agreement. When she finally looked up, she felt her face get even hotter.

Those cat eyes of his were boring deeply, as if seeing into her very heart. She drew a shaky breath, and for the life of her could _not_ look away. She'd never seen him regard someone so intently, not anyone he didn't want to kill anyway.

That begged a question. What did he want to do to _her_?

It was obvious. "Obi, please don't look at me like that."

He smirked, if only slightly. "Why?"

"Because…" Her words failed her. She knew there was a definite reason, but her mouth would not make the words.

His hand came up in a familiar gesture. It was firm and warm against her skin, and she felt a measure of peace at the tactile connection. She closed her eyes.

His thumb rubbed against her, as he'd done before, and she felt a pleasurable shiver run through her. But then he moved it to her lips, running it across them. She licked her lips almost by reflex, and when he was still, she opened her eyes again to find his face moving down to hers.

He touched her forehead with his, his eyes closed as though he struggled with something within himself. " _Ojou-san_ ," he murmured, his breath warm and sweet against her face. Then he moved.

When his mouth finally touched hers, his lips were warm and soft. She breathed him in, his taste, his heat, his scent. It was like she'd been secretly waiting for this.

And despite herself, despite her screaming mind saying to do otherwise, Shirayuki responded to Obi.

Encouraged by it, he began to move against her, his lips stroking and sucking lightly. He reached his other hand up, so that he held her face as he kissed her. She was so soft, the fragrance of herbs, flowers, and earth in his nose. He tried to wrap himself in those scents that were all Shirayuki with one embrace.

Shirayuki felt a warm, heady sensation that flowed from their lips down to her toes, and back to her brain. It was amazing she could stay on her feet with the world spinning so. She knew she was wrong. She loved Zen and _only_ Zen…didn't she?

Her mind kept repeating the same word, stop…stop…stop…but she couldn't. Her heart was pounding both from Obi _and_ her fear of being caught. A guard could see, or any one of the nobles wandering the castle, or maybe even Zen himself.

But she couldn't, not when she placed her hands over Obi's and opened her mouth to his tongue. She just couldn't, not when he tilted her head for even better access. She still couldn't when the full taste of him entered her mouth and he moaned against her lips.

She was spinning out of control, heading in a direction she didn't want to go. Obi was Zen's page, a trusted retainer and friend, and she was ruining that. If Zen ever found out, who knew what would happen between them if she betrayed him?

And what would happen to Obi? He would be completely at Zen's mercy. Shirayuki knew that Zen would kill for her. Obi's punishment would be severe, and she cared too much about him to let that happen.

She thought of Zen's face, how the betrayal, the pain would show in his eyes as he looked at her, pain that _she_ had caused. It was this that made her finally pull her lips from Obi's. She had to stop this before it spun any more out of control. "Stop," she panted. "We have to stop."

Obi hated to let go, but at her insistence, he dropped his hands from her face.

"I'm sorry, Obi…" she murmured as she stepped back. Her eyes watered as she looked into his disappointed face, shaking her head. "Zen…"

"I know," he sighed. "I don't want to hurt him either."

They stood close to one another for a moment as they weighed the gravity of the situation. Obi put out his hand, letting his fingertips brush against her soft hair. The sadness in his eyes ripped at Shirayuki's heart, but it couldn't be helped.

Obi finally stepped back, bowing slightly at the waist. "Good evening, _ojou-sama_." And with that, he was gone.

Shirayuki watched him go, trying to keep the tears from falling. She hadn't missed the upgrade in his address of her. Obi was only trying to be professional.

How would she relate to him now, with the memory of his touch so fresh in her mind? She had no clue. All she could do was try to return things back to normal.

She decided to take the rest of the day for herself. She needed to think and to unwind before she saw Zen again. He could not discover what had happened, for both her and Obi's sake.

Obi watched her walk back toward the castle from his perch in a tree, his heart sinking with each step Shirayuki took away from him. She was so beautiful and kind, and he'd let her slip through his fingers. No doubt she would be in Zen's arms soon, where she belonged.

His hands balled into fists. If only he had met her first. He pulled his eyes from her retreating back, watching the sun begin to set.

 _If only you were mine._


End file.
